


Red-handed

by greensilverserpent



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: James has Jack exactly where he wants him.





	Red-handed

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2009-02-12 12:08am to 12:30am

A hand made its way down his stomach, stopping just above his cock. "You gonna kill me, if you keep that up." He grunted, only to have the hand travel upward again. "Maybe that's exactly what I intend." The words carried a trace of humour. "If that were the case you wouldn't have gone so far already." An eyebrow rose. "You mean stripping you, throwing you onto the bed, then chain you to its posts only to make you quiver in anticipation without ever going to do what you or I want?" A soft moan greeted his words. "All except the last part." The hand began to travel downward once more, this time encircling his cock, making it twitch, but then stopped again. "You gonna make me beg, are you?" The other man smiled. "I thought the great Jack Sparrow would never beg." "Captain." Another smile. "Captain." The word was breathed down his neck, making his hair stand on edge. "I don't give a damn what you think I would never do." Jack huffed breathlessly. "Is that so, Captain?" Another huff before he strained against his bonds, trying to get some relief at least. An evil smirk crossed his lover's face. "I wouldn't do that." He stilled, surprised. "Do what?" The brown head descended so swiftly onto his arousal that all Jack could manage was scream. When a finger moved down to his entrance and pushed his scream went up a notch, body shuddering, making the finger slide even deeper. His lover smiled around his mouthful, searching for the spot that would make his pirate finally spiral completely out of control. Finding it, he waited for Jack to arch up again before rubbing quite vigorously over it, making his lover explode in ecstasy. Coming back to earth, Jack looked him right in the eye. "Next time you catch me red-handed, just push me against a wall and take me, but for now... Let me fuck your gorgeous ass, James Norrington." His lover smiled. "Commodore." "Commodore, then. Let me fuck you, my Commodore."


End file.
